quiero desapareser
by hell alucard
Summary: final alternativo para rip van winkle...con tanto gemido era imposible ke no ubiera violacion jaja AxR cap 8 Up!
1. quiero desaparecer

* * *

**este fic esta dedicado ami mejor amiga etna...**

**basado en la pesima traduccion de otro pero espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Quiero desaparecer. Capítulo 1.

"¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué harás rip Van Winkle ! "

"Mi balas hará distinción entre lo que cazo." El vampiro sonrio perversamente al escuchar el sonido del mosquete al dispararse"cae. Cae cae y muere "grito la vampira desesperada obserbando atravesar al vampiro una y otra ves

"lo atrape!" celebro Alucard con la bala entre sus colmillos para depues romperle en pedasos . la pequeña vampiro no tubo oportunidad de correr cuando Samiel se aproximaba a ella quedo paralizada sin perder de vista el resplandor de sus ojos rojisos .El tomo el mosquete de sus manos, y le dio un rápido golpe, que derribo ala cazadora. Él no esperó, a que ella pudiera defenderse . Alucard recogió ala vampira inconciente , la sacudió por los hombros,balanceando la cabeza perezosamente a los lados. Él tiró de la mujer colocándola en su hombro y desapareció en el humo. Él lleva ala cazadora a su amo.

alucard emergio a través de las paredes de la mansión Hellsing. Mostrando a la pálida mujer cazadora en sus brasos a Integra y procedió a dejar caer ala niña inconsciente en el escritorio.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Esta es su arma, este es su cazador." Alucard respondió.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?" Integra pregunta.

"Oh, yo acabo de hacer un poco de captura de ratas", dijo Alucard divertido . La cazadora se movio ligeramente. Alucard reaccionó bajando la mirada asia ella en el escritorio de Integra observando la Sangre que salio desde un ligero corte de la frente; hubo un brote de sangre, a lo largo de la esquina de la mesa de Integra Que fue notado de inmediato.

"Ahora tendras que limpiar esto alucard ." Dijo tranquilamente, pero irritada. El vampiro se inclino. "Sí ama..." las palabras nunca habían sonado tan condescendiente como lo hicieron ahora. El pícaro estiro su lengua hacia abajo y lamió la sangre de la esquina del escritorio.

"Llévala a la mazmorra." Integra ordenó descaradamente. Alucard asintió.

Rip abrió los ojos lentamente,y inmendiatamente el pánico la inundo , por que no reconoció nada en su entorno, trató de moverse pero pronto se dio cuenta de que fue encadenada a la pared. Rip trató de calmarse . Ella se centró en los objetos a su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño rastro de humo en frente de ella.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto.

"Soy tu nuevo amo."

"quien eres!" pregunto nuevamente rip gritando.

"Mi nombre es Integral Hellsing, soy tu nuevo amo", dijo sin problemas.

"Yo nunca la llamare amo" dijo rip fríamente recordando los acontecimientos de lo anterior aun no había diminuido el dolor punzante del puño de samiel. "Es demasiado tarde, ya has sucumbido al hechizo", dijo integra victoriosa.

"de que estás hablando!" pregunto rip furiosa.

"Estoy segura de que usted puede sentir la vendas alrededor de su pecho, y abdomen". dijo asercandose a rip y abriendo sus esposas ; rip llevo sus manos a su pecho intentando arrancar los vendajes de su cuerpo. "Desista", ordenó integra . rip no sabía lo que la obligaba, pero integra tenia estricto control sobre ella

"que me as echo?" la palida vampira cuestiono

"te emos tomado como nuestra", dijo integra obserbando ala chica nazy, su blusa estaba desgarrada y se podia ver atraves sus vendas, inpecciono su cuerpo un poco tras localizar con sus dedos hábiles una cicatriz, que ella no recuerda en su pasado. Ella recorrió provisionalmente sus brazos a su espalda; hubo mucho surcos sangrientos que parecen moverse en un patrón sobre su espalda.

"que es esto?" exclamo la cazadora.

"Es el hechizo, que hemos utilizado durante cientos de años, ¿crees que Alucard nos obedese por su propia voluntad?", contesto integra en una manera descortés.

"¿Crees que te voy a obedecer, pero yo no te servire nunca, nunca, perra inglesa" Rip gritó.

"aprenderás sucia vampira" Integra respondió, . La puerta se abrió dejando ver a rip aun hombre vestido de rojo asercarse.

"Samiel, oh diablos, no." Rip comenzó a murmurar sin cesar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo esta su nuevo sirviente", dijo la voz profunda de aquel hombre observando divertido como rip le observaba temerosa en una esquina como un raton asustado.

"Aléjate de mí". grito la vampira asustada

"Hooho, parece que todavía no has aprendido " Alucard comentó.

"Alucard no te e llamado sal de aqui de inmediato!" Integra gritó, . Alucard desaparecio a través de la pared junto con el eco de su risa.

"Ahora", comenzó Integra. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo nunca te dire no te servire! no te dire nada!". Rip respondió . Integra desenvolvio un látigo que usaba habitualmente alrededor de su cintura.

"Esto puede ser fácil o puede ser difícil." Ella agarró a rip de su muñeca y la arrojo boca abajo a una mesa de metal. sus manos estaban obligados. Su pecho dolia y no podia moverse por el cotrol que ejersia integra sobre ella. Integra tomó su pequeña daga para cortar la parte trasera de la camisa de rip dejando ver la piel de su espalda, antes de empezar ella preguntó de nuevo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Nunca" rip gritó. un inmenso dolor inundó su espalda, una sangrienta marca roja aparecio a lo largo de su piel pálida. rapidamente brotaron lágrimas de los ojos de la cazadora.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Integra preguntó de nuevo. Hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por el movimiento de un látigo que fue seguido por un fuerte grito de rip. Es evidente que ella estaba llorando se escuchaba el eco a través de la pequeña habitación. la vampira se vio obligada a morder sus labios hasta que corrió la sangre para evitar llorar. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Integra preguntó de nuevo.

"Mi nombre es rip Van Winkle". Susurró sin aliento.

Ella estaba llorando, no sólo por el dolor, todo por lo que ella habia pasado antes le habia echo llorar. la cazadora estaba llorando. Ella enterró su cabeza entre sus manos

"porfavor detente ". Murmuró ella cambiando su vos suplicando. Integra arrojo una manta sobre sus hombros permitiendo nuevamente que pudiera moverse .

"usted trabajara para nosotros ahora no lo olvides" dijo integra jirandose para despues desapareser cerrando la puerta dejandola completamente sola en la oscuridad

"Yo nunca trabajare para usted" dijo llorando en la soledad, Alucard aparecio en la habitacion nuevamente atraido por el olor de la sangre rip aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia continuava llorando abrasandose asi misma en el suelo ,su llanto fue interrumpido por un escalofrio ,la lengua de alucard recorria su espalda sin previo aviso dejandola petrificada ,alucard simplemente empujó a la mujer quedando sobre ella sugetando sus muñecas contra el suelo con sus manos . deleitandose por el miedo que corrían a través de su cuerpo.

"¿deseas que te enseñe?" Alucard pregunto.

"¿Qué?" Rip pregunto.

"te enseñare lo que significa servir"

"Yo nunca te voy a obedecer"

"Bájese de mí!"rip Lloró luchando inutilmente lo unico que podia hacer era gritar esperando que integra la escuchara pero al pareser eso no ocurriria. Hizo un intento de mordida, pero terminó exitandole mas al vampiro que la tenia bajo su poder ,continuo con su perverso juego lamiendo los pechos de rip"no!" comenso a gritar sin cesar siendo silenciada por la mano de alucard que continuaba deliciosamente paseando su lengua centrandose en sus pechos dando una dolorosa mordida. la cazadora comenzó a sacudirse violentamente sintiendo la succion de su sangre despues de un momento alucard se detubo gimiendo mostrando sus multiples colmillos dejando ver caer la saliba mesclada con sangre caer sobre el rostro de rip sonrio perversamente sacando su lengua y pasandola por el rostro de rip sus manos ahora se ocupavan en detrosar salvajemente lo que quedaba del traje de rip que intentaba safarse arrastrandose pero rapidamente volvio a estar bajo el vampiro rapidamente tubo acceso asus caderas separando agilmente ambas piernas,dedico una ultima sonrisa a rip antes de undirse dentro de ella meciendose salvajemente ..dolorosamente ,rip rasgo su espalda en multiples ocasiones pero el no se detendria no asta estar satisfecho asta saciar su ambre. "Oh no, no esto, nunca esto, " ablo rip en sus pensamientos...

* * *

**sorry si quieren ke continue tienen ke dejar reviews**


	2. en el infierno

_**el infierno **capitulo 2_

**escrito para mi querida amiga etna**

**un fic de rip van winkle...este interesante personaje me cautivo desde el momento en que la vi morir espero que sea de su agrado...humm grasias por sus reviews!**

**y para eso...volvamos ala esena del crimen **

* * *

habian pasado 2 meses desde su encierro,habia pequeños pedazos de tela regados alrededor del calabozo,solo indicios de lo que ocurria noche tras noche en ese espantoso lugar, era extraño sentia frio su piel estaba muerta desde hace mucho tiempo pero aun asi sentia el frio en su cuerpo y en sus huesos"que aras rip van winkle" dijo asi misma secando sus lagrimas'permanecia recostada en el suelo mirando aun lugar fijo era evidente que estaba agotada y no podia moverse. en ciertas ocasiones alucard la vicitaba para jugar con ella por las noches. ella permanecia inmovil antes su presencia fingia estar ausente o dormida con la esperansa de que el se marchase al final el le sonreiria para darle entender de que no lo engañaria el estaba ahi para llevarle al infierno y usaba su cuerpo para saciar sus mas bajos instintos.

asta cuando ella conoseria la libertad..

habia pasado todo eso para que?..

esa noche fue algo diferente a otras "hoy es una noche verdaderamente hermosa"dijo alucard apareciendo ante rip,ella no podia moverse asi que solo levanto su cabesa devilmente obserbando al vampiro que asu ves dejaba caer algo frente a ella "debes beberla" podria ser eso ? sangre rip miro a alucard por un momento desconcertada, pero no dudo ni un instante en tomar la sangre,mordio torpemente la bolsa con el presiado liquido y lo bebio rapidamente "un vampirode tan baja categoria moriria en tus circuntancias...te felicito rip van winkle as logrado sobrevivir y ahora este es tu premio"dijo el vampiro aplaudiendo un par de veces, rip por su parte no contesto nada ,parecia en un extraño trance mientras bebia la sangre con ansias al terminar de beberla se sento en silencio respirando profundamente con su mirada perdida el techo con su cabesa inclinada levemente asia atras ,sus labios destilaban sangre de su boca asu cuello ,entre sus pechos asta su vientre,alucard parecia imnotisado al verla se inclino frente a ella asercanso su rostro ala mujer la tomo su cabello y alandolo un poco asia atras iso que ella arqueara su cuerpo,saco su lengua y la desliso desde sus labios a su cuello dejando un camino de saliba por donde pasaba continuo alando su cabello lentamente asia abajo amedida que su lengua bajaba .

"delicioso " murmuro alucard saboreando la sangre asta llegar asu vientre asiendo circulos con su lengua con los ojos entre cerrados,entre la aceleracion de sus repiracion rip no paresia reaccionar y permanecia con la mirada perdida aun cuando sentia absolutamente todo y sus sentidos se habian aumentado considerablemente se habia dejado llevar por la magia demoniaca de samiel algo extraño se habia posecinado de ella,alucard se coloco sobre ella su cabello era largo ahora solo se distinguia devilmente un par de ojos carmesi entre sus mechones de cabello sonreia quitando su corbata roja y retirando su vestimenta roja dejando ver ahora su torso desnudo se inclino besando su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos las manos de rip reaccionaron por inercia y se sugeto del cuello de alucard alprincipio paresia un intento de extrangularlo pero lentamente sus manos se aferraron a el ,alucard desliso una mano atras de ella apretando su cadera ala de ella ala de ella uniendose profundamente, rip gimio inclinando su cabesa asi atras soltando el cuello de alucard el rostro del vampiro le siguio gruñendo y gimiendo un extraño aire salia en sus exalaciones,rip seguia con sus ojos bien abiertos su cadera se movia al ritmo que el vampiro deseaba paresia haberse unido al el en uno

la noche transcurrio lentamente...mucho mas lento que en la mente de rip

* * *

**bien este fic no es tan largo como tenia pensado hacerlo asi que improvise un poco espero no haber perdido el toke jaja dejen reviews si desean que continue**


	3. muñeca silenciosa

**muñeca silenciosa capitulo 3.**

**bien espero ke no les moleste ke tardara jeje sinceramente esperaba ke me dejaran mas review pero no puedo kejarme en mi primera semana verdad?  
**

**incluso si derramara mi sangre como vino.. de que serviría? Ello no trairia de regreso a quien tanto perdió por mi…….**

**Desde lo profundo del mar**

* * *

habian pasado un mes desde aquella extraña noche en su prision,rip estaba sentada en el suelo abrasando sus piernas una y otra ves pensaba en lo que ocurrio aquella noche,habia dejado de ser ella misma?,se preguntaba que era lo que hacia en aquel lugar porque ella tenia que soportar todo eso no habia sufrido ya lo suficiente?,cerro los ojos prefiriendo olvidar lo ocurrido

despues de todo para ella solo parecia un extraño sueño...una pesadilla

la puerta se abrio dejando entrar un poco de lus ala prision rip se movio a uno de los rincones oscuros por instinto perdiendose en una sombra" quien es" pregunto al intruso

"soy tu ama" dijo integra adentrandose en la habitacion"sal adonde pueda verte cazadora" rip se levanto de su sitio y camino torpemente asta quedar frente ala rubia ignorando su estado de desnudes"veo que as resitido bien el ambre"dijo examinando los ojos de la vampira"dime as decidido servirme?"pregunto friamente,rip miro por un moneto y penso en su respuesta unos segundos "si mi ama" dijo inclinandose al suelo asiendo una reverencia tal y como alucard iso una ves"muy bien" dijo integra con una sonrisa algo complacida"apartir de mañana podras salir de tu prision"dijo mientras se giraba"pero te advierto que si tienes pensado hacer algo estupido seras inmediatamente eliminada"dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella,rip se quedo viendo largamente la puerta en silencio "mañana podre salir" dijo sonriendo llevando sus manos asu rostro en un momento de felizidad dio un par de pasos y se puso a bailar alrededor de su prision tal y como lo hiso en aquella ocasion en el barco dando un par de vueltas .

"as tomado una excelente desicion rip van winkle" la vos de un hombre interrumpio su alegre baile,rip se detubo en seco y miro arriba de ella en el techo un par de ojos carmesi le obserbaban todo el tiempo"samiel" dijo sin dejar de mirarle" sigues llamandome de esa manera" dijo alucard y desendio una de sus largas manos quedando a pocos centimetros del rostro de ella se limito a apenas tocar sus labios con uno de sus dedos." es quien eres para mi" dijo rip extendiendo su mano para tocar la de el ". tu eres samiel y as llevado mi cuerpo al infierno" dijo cerrando sus ojos enseguida alucard desendio parandose frente a ella"anteriormente me habian llamado monstruo solamente" dijo alucard sonriente"es inevitable" dijo rip colocando sus manos en su pecho" samiel es el demonio que se encarga de llevar las almas condenadas al infierno...ese es su deber"dijo viendo alos ojos de alucard " es su deber" dijo simplemente dando la espalda a rip que lo obserbo en silencio" supongo que asi lo es " dijo y despues desaparecio entre los muros.

"mañana dejare salir ala cazadora" dijo integra ensendiendo su puro,caminado asia la ventana" dime alucard cual es la verdadera razon por la que tragiste aqui a rip van winkle?"pregunto integra ala oscuridad desde donde el vampiro le observaba "razon?" dijo el vampiro aparesiendo" e necesitado alguna en comun para hacer lo que ago " dijo el vampiro a su ama, integra continuo observando por la ventana " es tu responsabilidad ahora"dijo integra soplando humo"cualquier obstaculo debe ser eliminado" dijo integra mirando de reojo al vampiro,alucard sonrio e iso una reverencia " si mi ama" dijo por ultimo y volvio a desapareser

ala mañana siguiente la puerta se abrio dejando ropa en el suelo y despues se cerro le habian proporcionado un traje negro igual al anterior solo que ahora llevaba bordado el emblema de la familia hellsing en ella ,rip se vistio rapidamente ansiosa por salir de ese lugar ,nuevamente la puerta se abrio iluminando el palido rostro de la cazadora" puedes salir rip van winkle" ordeno la voz de integra y obedientemente salio rip caminado lentamente asta quedar fuera de aquella prision se detubo a obserbar a su alrededor alos extraños que le miraban,integra estaba acompañada de walter y seras victoria" apartir de este momento eres parte de esta organisacion..como te abras dado cuenta ya no llevas en el interior ese molesto chip asi que no podras transmitirle informasion a milenium"dijo integra en todo de burla"pero..." dijo rip mirando sus manos" le sere completamente inutil"integra cruso sus brasos y camino aun lado" sierto" dijo a integra asu ves que walter se asercaba a rip con algo en sus manos" una cazadora no es nada sin su arma" dijo al intante que walter puso el arma denuevo en las manos de su dueña " sir integra esta bien si le devuelve su arma ahora?" pregunto algo preocupada"que susede seras ..tienes miedo?" pregunto integra divertida.

"sierto...en estos momentos sirvo a integra hellsing"dijo rip aproximandose a seras sonriente y esta retrosedio algo nerviosa"no hay porque preocuparse"dijo rip ofresiendo su mano a seras con esa sonrisa de tiburon tan propia de ella,"esto yo ...bueno "balbuceo seras estrechando su mano algo timida"mucho gusto" dijo rip sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios."tendran mucho tiempo para conoserce despues" interrumpio integra bruscamente dando la vuelta comenso a caminar"si" dijo seras corrio tras de ella manteniendo una distancia prudente a su ama"walter se encargara de mostrarte tu nueva habitacion" dijo por ultimo desapareciendo por el pasillo mientras rip la obserbo asta perderle de vista"por aqui señorita rip" dijo walter mostrando le el camino,rip simplemente lo siguio sin decir palabra alguna .

walter abrio la puerta de lo que seria la nueva habitacion de rip van winkle,al igual que otras era oscura tan solo iluminada por la lus de las velas lo cual es muy agradable para un vampiro,rip entro mirando alrededor no habia muchos muebles solo la cama ,mesa y una silla al fondo habia una puerta de lo era el baño . lo que fuera era mejor que donde se encontraba antes ,coloco su arma aun lado de la cama y se sento en ella"espero que encuentre comoda su estancia" dijo walter sonriendo " si me disculpa me retiro" dijo walter cerrando la puerta de la habitacion .

el sonido del agua callendo lleno la habitacion rip llevaba horas ahi metida ,habia demaciadas cosas que deseaba limpiar de su cuerpo cosas que no podria aun si arrancara toda su piel rip frotaba su cuerpo con deses peracion obserbo sus manos temblorosas " no se va!" grito comenso arañar con mas fuersa en su braso rasgando la piel dejando brotar sangre"no se va" aun podia persivirlo estaba ahi nunca le dejaria la enloqueseria moriria con ello ,se dio por vencida se sento en el suelo de la regadera y dejo que el agua continuara golpeandola por un buen momento.

rip quito la toalla que cubria su cuerpo y se vistio con la blusa rosa unicamente, al salir del baño obserbo su alimento sobre la mesa y comenso a beberle recostandose sobre la cama " no hay diferencia en ninguno de los dos lados" ablo rip en sus pensamientos " los hellsing y milenium son exactamente lo mismo...al final de esta guerra el resultado sera el mismo gane quien gane, yo solo tengo que sobrevivir no importa de que lado me encuentre mi destino sera igual"rip apreto la bolsa basia y la arrojo al suelo dio vuelta sobre la cama y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir.

" te agrada tu nuevo hogar " ablo el picaro vampiro sentado en la silla con sus pies sobre la mesa,pero como? cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi?,rip se levanto rapidamente de la cama tomo su mosquete y apunto al vampiro en un segundo ."fuera de aqui " exigio la cazadora molesta viendo alos ojos del vampiro"vas a dispararme ahora" rio el vampiro levantandose de su lugar aproximandose a rip"maldito no te me aserques" grito rip mas fue ignorada por el demonio que ya se encotraba frente a ella"disparame rip van winkle demuestrame de que eres capas" dijo alucard colocando el extremo del arma ala altura de su pecho ocacionando que rip comensara a temblar nuevamente se habia quedado congelada ante su presencia,el vampiro enangosto sus ojos"sino vas a disparar"dijo jalando con fuersa el arma arrebatadosela de las manos" no nesecitas esto"completo arrojandola aun lado ,rip retrosedio intentado aljarse del vampiro lo mas posible pero fue frenada por la pared ,las largas manos del vampiro se colocaron a ambos lados de ella impidiendole escapar.

" que susede rip van winkle es todo lo que puedes hacer" susurro contra el oido de la cazadora,rip apreto su puño temblando"no" susurro apretandolo con mas fuersa "no lo es" grito golpeando el rostro del vampiro con todas las fuersas de su ser ,tanto que si hubiera sido humano la cabesa seria arrancada sin problemas, el vampiro retrosedio por el impacto casi callendo.pero se mantubo en pie con la cabesa baja su rostro se cubrio con su propio cabello,rip se quedo en en silencio obserbado al vampiro...enverdad acaba de hacer eso? se pregunaba asi mismo,enseguida el sonido de su aterradora sonrisa se presento sangre brotaba de sus labios ,alucard levanto su desquisiada mirada riendo de manera exagerada" que manera de enojarte rip van winkle ..magnifico!!". rip se quedo viendo asustada al enfermo frente a ella no debio hacer lo que iso,su garganta fue atrapada entre los dedos del vampiro en un parpadeo y fue elevada facilmente por los aires" que susede la noche apenas empiesa" dijo colocandola abajo sobre la cama continuo presionado su cuello obserbando como rip luchaba por respirar sus mejilla se volvieron de otro color"a yu...den me" intento gritar mirando asia la puerta pero nuevamente su mirada fue atraida asi el al sentir el frio del arma de alucard en su pecho"no estaria bien que me interrumpieran asi que abstente de gritar" que era eso una amenaza una promesa?...la advertencia era clara debia permanecer en silencio o si no el la mataria

esa noche rip grito como nunca...almenos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**no eres una bestia aun si con tus colmillos destrosas mi carne**

**si es lo que deseas puedes tenerlo yo jamas podre detenerte**

**toma cada parte de mi solo para hacerme sufrir**

**no existe quien pueda impedirlo solo tomalo todo ahora...**

* * *

**ke tal hum? deben esforsarse con sus reviews si desean que continue !!**

**revelare el verdero motivo de porque alucard capturo ala cazadora en el proximo capitulo**

**importante que escriban reviews**

**alos demas grasias por sus comentarios...no sean timidos espero sus comentarios jajajaja**


	4. quien lo hiso?

what that fuck!! capitulo 4

**Grasias por su review…. Últimamente e estado un poco falto de inspiración**

**Pero os prometo esforsarme jeje para que lo disfruten**

* * *

**el final llegara rapidamente....**

**la eternidad realmente fue tan corta estando solo para mi?**

* * *

el estaba ahi porque ella no queria que estubiera ahi. respirando en su cuello,no era suficiente con humillarla y tener el control total sobre ella tambien queria su compañia sabiendo perfectamente el odio que ella sentia.

se sento en la cama un momento y miro de reojo asu acompañante ,aquel demonio dormido paresia inofencivo ,aprobecho ese momento para alejarse de el los mas pocible...salio de la habitacion y camino sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad.

cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde aquel entonces?.se detubo a admirar la luna atraves de la ventana, sus ojos azules temblaban iluminados por ese hermoso resplandor;por fin podia disfrutar de un solo momento de paz. comenso a notar desde hacia unos dias que su cuerpo era diferente sus pechos eran mas grandes de lo normal ,alo cual no presto mucha importancia pues suponia que era el producto de estar tanto tiempo encerrada sin ejercitarse

derrepente asu fragil mente se vino un mal recuerdo dolor , sangre acompañada de gritos y la espelusnate sonrisa de alucard; el terror la invadio por completo abrasandose asi misma para intentar calmarse .se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas respirando aceleradamente. el estaba en su mente sin duda alguna ella no podra escapar de el jamas......jamas

sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y ella llevo su mano asu boca ..ahora que sucedia?.rapidamente,corrio asta llegar ala habitacion mas cercana para terminar encerrandose en el baño. iso un escandalo al vomitar la sangre que habia bebido, en aquella habitacion en la que habia entrado se encontraba un ataud en el suelo .que se abrio repentinamente al escuchar el escandalo, seras victoria se encontraba soñolienta aun pero se percato rapidamente de aquella intrusa."que sucede"dijo levantandose peresosamente "señorita winkle es usted?"pregunto seras golpeando la puerta ,al no conseguir respuesta decidio abrirla, al entrar se horroriso al ver la cantidad de sangre y a rip en medio de ella"señrita winkle se encuentra usted bien?!".grito asustada levantadola del suelo,rip levanto levemente la vista le dedico una sonrisa y dejo caer su cabesa inconsiente.

sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas ,respiraba con dificultad recostada en una cama"cuanto tiempo lleva asi?" preguto friamente la rubia sentada en su oficina."desde ayer en la noche contesto seras" integra enangosto sus ojos algo molesta " una chupa sangre enfermisa es inutil para esta organisacion." dijo golpeando su escritorio con el puño."creo que pronto mejorara..despues de todo ella es una vampira no es asi" agrego seras con un poco de obtimismo intentado tranquilisar asu ama" encargate de ello seras....quiero que me informes sobre su estado si empeora"ordeno por ultimo integra.

al entrar ala habitacion se encontro con la cazadora sentada en la orilla de la cama al pareser se sentia mucho mejor ahora" señorita winkle ya se siente mejor?" la mujer de cabello negro asintio con la cabesa" mucho mejor grasias"intento levantarse pero se sintio algo devil para hacerlo asi que permanecio sentada,toco su vientre con su mano " pero creo que estoy algo ambrienta ahora"seras sonrio un poco mas tranquila ahora,tomo de la mesa una de las bolsas que llebava la sangre para ofresercela a rip, esta lo tomo pero torpemente lo dejo caer al suelo"disculpa"dijo rip algo apenada enverdad estaba tan devil?.."no hay problema" dijo seras inclinandose a levantar el alimento del suelo,su mirada se distrajo al ver algo familiar salir debajo de la cama lo tomo entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que levanto la sangre del suelo,coloco la bolsa entre las manos de rip para que esta la bebiera,y se puso a examinar lo que habia encontrado colocandolo frente asu rostro.

era un pedaso de tela roja ..?paresido a un liston en su mente infantil intentaba recordar donde habia visto eso antes...esposible que no lo recuerde...era tan obvio"sucede algo seras victoria"?.pregunto la cazadora viendole de reojo mientras comia."no....nada solo intento recordar"dijo algo nerviosa ocultando el pedazo de tela tras la obserbo en silencio enverdad es posible que no se aya dado cuenta de que esa es la corvata de su amo?al mismo tiempo se pregunto porque samiel habia dejado eso ahi...el nunca fue tan descuidado"sierto ...señorita winkle tengo que retirarme cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamar" dijo seras caminando fuera de la habitacion.

continuo observando el liston caminados distraida"y bien como se encuetra rip van winkle?" pregunto burlonamente aparesiendo frente a seras"amo?."dijo seras mirando tontamente asia arriba los ojos de su amo,alucard sorio y enseguida arrebato la corvata de las manos de su sirviente."despues de todo mas tarde lo averiguare yo"dijo colocando la corbata en su lugar para despues desapareser como solo el lo sabe hacer, "que cosa?" se pregunto asi misma seras confundida

mas tarde...

"asi que ya mejoro" dijo integra mirando atraves de la ventana "si solo fueron mareos no hay porque alarmarse..pronto mejorara"integra jiro su mirada asia la agente "como deduces que eso pasara"?. pregunto con interes "bueno una amiga dela elite padesio algo igual"dijo riendose algo nervisa ,integra miro algo incredula desde su lugar " y por que presento esos sintomas?" pregunto con mas seriedad. seras penso despues de un rato recordo lo que necesitaba"etto...estaba embarasada ....creo" integra camino en silencio cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella ,seras obserbo sorprendida la reaccion de su ama y decidio seguirle

al llegar ala habitacion de la cazadora rip van winkle pateo la puerta con fuersa abriendola de par en par miro ala cazadora que deinmediato se puso de pie al ver asu nueva ama entrar,se paro frente a ella y le dio una bofetada tremenda que le iso caer "quien fue!?" pregunto integra furiosa ,rip la miro atemorisada sin pronunciar palabra alguna "contesta cazadora inmunda"!.grito impaciente rip salto al otro lado de la cama intentando ocultarse de integra para que no le golpeara nuevamente.

termino agotando la paciencia de integra quien se acerco a rip la tomo del cabello y lo jalo salvajemente asiento que esta se sacudiera puso el arma en su cabesa"si no quieres que tu patetica no vida termine ahora respondeme!? rip obserbo el arma de integra horrorisada "Samiel!!" grito cerrando fuertemente sus ojos con lagrimas,integra solto la cabellera de la chica no pudo cultar su primera impresion al escucharlo pero rapidamente volvio la seriedad asu rostro .seras obserbava a distancia el suceso que no tenia sentido para ella,integra dio la vuelta mas furiosa que antes se dirijio asia donde estaba el vampiro al entrar donde se encontraba este se encontraba dormido sentado en su trono.

"alucard!" grito disparando contra el vampiro ,sabia que las balas eran inutiles contra el pero en ese momento estaba tan furiosa que disparo asta baciar el cargador ,rapidamente el vampiro comenso a regenerarse obserbando divertido la expresion en su ama"si mi ama? que se le ofrese?" pregunto como si nada el maldito demonio se estaba burlando?.."tu causaste el embaraso de la cazadora?! no me mientas ?." pregunto entregritos "ha ho ho no sabia que tal cosa podria suceder" dijo sinicamente cruzandose de brazos"que demonios le hiciste alucard"?alucard ignoro la pregunta sonriente"esta tan furiosa ama.?"integra apreto sus dientes cerro sus ojos y abandono la habitacion"solo tu eres responsable de eso ahora" murmuro

* * *

**ai ..**

**bonjour..**

**espero que no me aya quedado tan mal como creo**

**ya saben si quieren que continue aganme el favor de dejar reviw**


	5. el pecado de samiel

**el pecado de samiel**

**saludos e venido a dejarles el quinto capitulo  
**

* * *

_por que me haces desapareser ahora_

_en un instante dentro de tus ojos_

_intento imaginar claramente que no me encuentro aqui_

_no hay por que estar aqui no tienes por que detenerme_

_puedo escuchar mi cansion llegar asta su doloroso final_

_mi arrepentimiento y dolor seguiran conmigo en esta eternidad_

_se desvanese la esperanza y nada quedara asta que el temor muera conmigo_

_porque me haces desaparecer?_

_ me dejas olvidarme que existi?_

_aunque no quiero morir _

_d__entro de mi ya se derrumbo aquella luz_

_donde todas la iluciones se destruyeron_

_quiero desapareser ._

* * *

seras victoria intentaba calmar a rip van winkle que se aferraba a ella undiendo su cara en su pecho llorando sin cesar,intentaba comprender lo que habia ocurrido hace unos intantes ,ver asu ama integra golpear a winkle tan furiosa era algo que no paresia muy comun era evidente que algo extraño ocurria en el interior de la mansion hellsing.

"puedes retirarte agente no es necesario que estes aqui" la vos de su amo ordeno asiendo acto de presencia en la habitacion"si...amo" dijo seras y intento levantarse pero fue detenida por la cazadora que le miraba casi rogandole que no se retirara y la dejara sola con el.

alucard observaba impaciente esperando que victoria se retirara y miro a rip con un gesto de regaño "no es momento de que usted se comporte como una niña rip van winkle" lentamente sus manos soltaron a seras que la miro por un momento y despues se retiro dejando alos dos a solas

ella temblaba sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos que se aproximaban brillando en ese ambiente lugubre que le aterrorisaba, el hombre se inclino y extendio su mano a ella,rip cerro automaticamente sus ojos al ver su mano peligrosa hacercarse, este simplemente acarisio su rostro"si que te dio un buen golpe"dijo el vampiro poniendo especial interes en la inflamacion de su palida mejilla,ella le miro sin contener las lagrimas en sus ojos estaba aturdida y confundida por lo que estaba pasando,ante tal gesto de amabilidad del demoniola cazadora tubo una inesperada reaccion ,rodeo a samiel con sus brasos y le abraso con todas sus fuersas.

"porque.....porque samiel?"lloro preguntando ,pero no hubo respuestas de parte de el, lamiro largamente en silencion mientras ella lloraba ,acarisio su cabello levanto levemente su barbilla y beso suavemente.

se sorprendio pero aun asi no se alejo ,acaso ya no habia mas miedo? porque no luchaba por alejarse de el ahora?

la levanto en sus brasos y le recosto sobre la cama."porque" dijo sonriente" por que yo soy tu samiel...no es asi?" murmuro asu oido respiro en su cuello y bajo asta su pecho apoyando su cabesa en ellos ,colo couna mano en el vientre fertil dela cazadora sonriendo abiertamente ,lo que cresia dentro de ella era su hijo, su sangre sin duda alguna seria tan poderoso como el.

"me pregunto" hablo ella colocando su mano sobre la de alucard "quien sera el samiel del mismo samiel" cerro los ojos con sierto aire de tranquilidad"quien castigara a samiel por su pecado"la sonrisa del demonio disminuyo y se alejo lentamente " un samiel para el mismo samiel ....que divertido se escucha eso" dijo sentandose en la cama.

momentos despues la puerta se abrio , integral hellsing entro y encontro a alucard en la misma habitacion que la cazadora, sabia que no podia confiar en el.

"que estas asiendo aqui alucard?"pregunto integra"como usted dijo me ago responsable " dijo el vampiro sonriendo sinicamente."salga de aqui" grito integra, el vampiro iso una reverencia y se undio en al pared asta desapareser junto al eco de su desquisiante risa

"desde hace cuanto tiempo llevas un hijo de el ?" pregunto integra a rip ,esta jiro su cabesa en otra direccion negandose a responder por un instante mas pronto contesto la pregunta de su ama " no lo se"murmuro "como que usted no lo sabe acaso ocurrio mas de una ves?" pregunto mas fastidiada, la joven cazadora apreto sus manos "siempre..."dijo temblando "el siempre lo hace".la fria mujer enangosto sus ojos habia escuchado algo muy desagradable.

"ama sinceramente cree que soy felis viviendo de esta manera" pregunto la cazadora al notar el despresio de integra en sus ojos

"no me importa como te sientes usted solo obedesera mis ordenes"contesto simplemente ala pregunta estupida de la cazadora"lo que me preocupa ahora que es lo que aremos con su bebe"

"usted no se hacercara a el " dijo rip con furia en sus ojos

"callate! ya e tenido sufisiente de usted"rip abrio su boca intentando decir algo pero sus palabras murieron, su ama comenso a alejarse pero antes de irse señalo " despues de que nasca ese demonio decidire que are con usted".

rip suspiro agotada , acaso ella aun no habia sufrido lo sufiente,ahora al nacer le quitaran a su hijo ,

aquella creatura que es producto del dulce pecado....el pecado de samiel

un pecado por el cual samiel sera condenado por toda la eternidad

* * *

**grasias por sus reviews sin ellos no continuaria la historia**

**en esta ocasion me e tomado la molestia de contestar algunos reviews  
**

Raven-kaotika92 2008-11-16 . chapter 4

O.O! dios!  
Rip!! envarazada! de alucard!

[desmayo}

siguelo!

_jee me alegra que os gustara este capitulo solo espero no perder el toque aun_

neliam_91 2008-10-29 . chapter 4

oo muy buen cap  
aki un review pa k sigas el fic xd  
te aconsejo que revises la ortogtafía eso si..  
asi se hace mas fluida la lectura =)  
eso espero k lo continues pronto  
bye!

_sierto ..lamento las faltas ortograficas pero me es imposible arreglar esto por el por el reviews espero que os siga gustando_

Hikari 2008-10-29 . chapter 4

Continua este fic es sin duda algo diferente a los otros que e leido, jamas me habia imaginado un AXR, es extraña la pareja, pero es linda.

Espero el siguiente capitulo con ansias, cuidate y sigue asi de genial. BYE

_me considero uno de los primeros escritores de esta pareja jeje enrealidad no estaba planeando .todo es producto de mi rara y retorsida imaginacion ._

ArgetnI666 2008-10-25 . chapter 3

me considero una mega fan del AxI, pero esta pareja en la forma que cuentas la historia me encanta asi que continualo super pronto!!

_grasias por su review espero que los futuros capitulo sigan gustando  
_


	6. la sangre de un demente

* * *

**muy bien! ya estoy de regreso para terminar con esto..mis disculpas por la espera ..queria esperarme asta que me dejaran 20 reviews!**

**veo que no sera posible pero agradesco que me dieran los 12 maravillosos jaja asta el momento sus criticas son buenas ...sigo sin corregir mis errores pero se que sera algo delo que seguro me perdonaran**

**kiss the author pleace...**

**

* * *

**

_desesperado sediento pero nada de esto te importa realmente_

_lo e deseado ansiosamente mas alla de lo que podrias imaginarte_

_se que crees que no soy sufiente porque e desperdiciado mi vida_

_quiza porque soy solamente un enfermo y tienes toda la maldita razon_

_aun asi te elijo .....yo te elijo_

_**writen by hellalucard**_

**

* * *

**

**capitulo 6 : la sangre de un demente**

Había transcurrido algo de tiempo desde que integra hellsing resivio la noticia de que su sirviente tendría un hijo,.. ahora la cazadora rip van winkle se encontraba amarrada a una cama por ordenes de ella"me cuesta trabajo creerlo" dijo integra colocando su casta mano en el vientre de la cazadora "hay que llamar a un medico para que determine el tiempo que lleva de embaraso"retiro su mano viendo alos ojos de la cazadora" no es necesario que este asi..por que razón ordeno que me encadenaran aquí?" exigió una respuesta tensando las cadenas que le mantenían sugeta ala cama " ahora que llevas contigo la sangre de alucard no puedo arriesgarme a que intentes escapar vampira" continuo con su mirada fija en ella "su sangre?" se inmovilizo por completo intentando entender aquellas palabras.

" desea que yo se lo explique ama?"el demosio hizo su aparision"nuevamente la cazadora se inquieto y comenso a retorserse intentando escapar de ese lugar asiendo que las cadenas se marcaran en su piel sangrando levemente de las muñecas "samiel!" comenso a gritar integra paresia asombrada del enorme terror que alucard provocaba ala cazadora . casi por lastima acarisio su frente "rip tranquilizate "llamo su nombre y esta volvio en si " veo que aun le incomoda mi presencia" dijo alucard en tono de cruel burla llegando asta donde se encontraba su ama "callate idiota! tu presencia aqui no ayuda en nada" hablo algo molesta sin dirigirle la mirada lo que alucard habia echo le paresia monstruso incluso para ser el .

"mis disculpas ama pense que podria serlo esplicandole ala chica que enque situacion se encuentra" dijo sin quitar su sonrisa ,camino alrededor de la cama asta llegar al extremo opuesto que su ama " que es lo que tiene que explicarme?.." la vos de la cazadora llamo su atencion, el demonio simplemente siguio sonriendo y extendio su mano para intentar tocar su rostro y cuando sus dedos se encontraban frente a los ojos de la cazadora la vos de integra lo detubo "retirate..." dijo simplemente y el obedecio retrosediendo lentamente ala oscuridad , sintiendose mas tranquila al ver la gran autoridad que integra tenia sobre su sirviente "grasias " el agradesimiento salio de sus labios como un respiro " integra la miro con la esquina de su ojo " no es seguro que estes aqui por lo visto no puedo confiar en ese chupasangre" integra hablo con seriedad pues en aquellos momento se percato de que su sirviente se conportaba como una autentica bestia al estar en presencia de la cazadora " quiza deba trasladarte a algun otro lugar ". unque sabia que posiblemente seria inutil las opciones no eran muchas cuando se trataba de restringirle algo a alucard "libereme" suplico," prometo no intentar escapar"integra dudo en aserlo pero despues de unos instantes las cadenas fueron abiertas " quedaras advertida si intentas escapar no volvere a tener consideracion alguna con usted rip van winkle" dijo antes de retirarse obserbo una ultima ves ala cazadora que intento seguirle, rip se habia dado cuenta de que ahora ella temia alejarse de su ama una humana que podria salvarle de su peor pesadilla ...de samiel; y esta se sintio pequeña ante ella "si nesecita algo puede informarle a walter" dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas ,rip habia levantado un poco sumano en un curioso gesto como si intentara detenerla pero no habia sido vista y asi se quedo por unos segundos frente aquella puerta " pero... usted puede salvarme de samiel".

con los ataques que milenum hizo en la siudad y todo los disturbios ahora integra tenia muchos mas grandes problemas que resolver almeno eso es lo que ella creia , mas tarde rip caminaba por los pasillos subterraneos de la mansion habia salido a buscar estar mas serca de integra hellsing solamente asi podria sentirse segura ,mientras caminaba en su mente vagaban los pensamientos ahora ella seria madre algo que jamas habia experimentado nisiquiera sabia que ella seria capas de engendrar aunque por las situaciones por las que habia resultado su embaraso no eran nada bueno para recordar por ello estaba al borde de que su locura fuera total.

rip salio de sus pensamientos se detubo derrepente en cuestion de segundos jiro y apunto con su monquete mirando fijamente aun intruso " hola" dijo un joven con orejas de gato sonriendo infantilmente "como esta rip van?" dijo sonriente apartando el cañon de su rostro, la cazadora bajo su arma"que haces aqui?" cuestiono seriamente al chico, el coloco las manos tras su cabesa "lo mismo deberia preguntarte deberias estar bien muerta ya no?"dijo casi burlandose "muerta.. " repitio rip enangostando sus ojos "sip cuando milenium ordeno al doc que no apretara el boton me paresio algo divertido pero extraño jaja" solto una leve carcajada , por un momento se detubo y vio a rip con mucho interes ,paresia haber olfateado algo en ella" interesante!" dijo algo impresionado despues volvio a reirse pero de una manera perversa ,pero ya no podria seguir riendo pues una de las balas de la cazadora perforo su craneo asiendolo volar por todas partes,pronto seras victoria que habia escuchado el diaparo se presento en la esena "que sucedio aqui?" pregunto pero el cadaver del intruso habia ya desaparesido " un espia de milenium " contesto rip mirando friamente al suelo.

"con que eso ocurrio" dijo integra obserbando a seras frente a ella que le habia informado lo resien ocurrido asu ama" rip se hizo cargo de el pero creo que seria mejor poner mas vigilancia" sugirio seras victoria asu ama "eso no detendra a quien puede estar en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo chica policia" hablo desde los muros aparesiendo en la habitacion ,integra solo emitio un especie de gruñido al ver al vampiro " es posible que algo le preocupe mi ama?" pregunto su sirviente" no es necesario que te lo diga o si?", seras miro a ambos jirando su cabesa de un lado a otro el ambiente se habia tornado algo pesado " ahora milenium sabe que tendras un hijo" dijo cerrando los ojos algo fastidiada " no creo que eso represente algun problema para usted mi ama " espero que no sea asi" dijo ensendiendo el extremo de un cigarrillo " seria una pena que tenga que ordena que mates ala cazadora y a tu propio hijo" la frialdad de las palabras sorprendio al mismo vampiro el gesto de su rostro primero fue una mueca y despues una desquisiante sonrisa " todo sera como usted ordene mi ama".

un par de ojos azules se abrieron exesibamente mostrando terror, rip van winkle escucho todo desde el pasillo " ellos van a matarme"dijo abrasandose asi misma, llevo su mano asu vientre donde su hijo cresia"no" dijo murmuro intentando no gritar,tenia que hacer algo y comenso a correr en busca de una salida y al visualisar una ventana habierta salto desde la gran altura callendo agilmente sin rasguño alguno.

integra dio la orden a seras de que vigilara a rip pero cuando seras se dirigia ala habitacion de rip fue detenida por su amo " no sera necesario que vayas con ella ,ya no se encuentra en la mansion" dijo riendo "como!!?" integra golpeo el escritorio molesta "como?..." repitio el vampiro divertido al ver el enojo de su ama " hace apenas unos intantes salto por una ventana....desea mi ama que la traiga de regreso?" integra llevo su mano asu rostro en señal de estres " supongo que solamente tu puedes traerla devuelta"dio un vistaso fuera donde el clima no era nada bueno pues habia comensado a llover "jaja bien entonces no la are esperar"dijo el vampiro y desaparesio asiendo una reverencia .

la cazadora corria desesperada atraves de la lluvia intentando alejarse lo mas rapido posible de aquella mansion depronto todo se volvio oscuro y no alcanzaba a ver a donde se dirigia nuevamente escuchaba una vos que la llamaba justamente igual que en el barco antes de que alucard se estrellara contra el.. aquella vos la llamaba , una mano aguantada la sostubo del pie asiendo que esta cayera al suelo pesadamente emitiendo un grito " acaso intentas escapar rip van winkle?" el monstruo emergio de los suelos sin soltar el pie de ella y la arrastro asi el "samiel!"grito asustada apretando sus ojos " es quien soy para ti?"una pregunta extraña iso que abriera los ojos"quien eres para mi?"miro los ojos del vampiro enverdad esperaba una respuesta de ella"quien eres tu?" le pregunto a el , alucard se inclino asia ella y intento tocar su rostro deteniendo sus dedos a corta distancia de sus ojos "en verdad no lo recuerdas ?" bajo sus dedos rosando sus labios temblorosos " quien soy yo?" una pregunta que ella misma se iso desde hace mucho tiempo " deseas resivir respuesta ala pregunta que as ignorado por tanto tiempo?" alucard se movio como una sombra ya aparesio atras de ella " deprisa " respiro a su oido" contestame!" tomo los hombros de la cazadora apretando levemente"si" dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de el " es lo que eliges?" pregunto asiendo que ella se diera la vuelta" quiero saber" la mirada del vampiro era algo dificil de desifrar ahora que no habia expresion " entonces elijes quedarte en la oscuridad te quedaras conmigo" levanto su mano y esta la tomo automaticamente viendolo alos ojos "si" sonrio y despues de unos intantes todo se volvio oscuridad

* * *

**que tal espero que le guste**

**dejen reviews**

**si quieren que siga la historia prometo dejar el siguiente capitulo la semana que viene **

**pronto sabran el final no os desesperen**


	7. tristeza en el alma

**

* * *

**

hola a todos! grasias por sus reviews

como les habia prometido aqui esta el

siguiente capitulo

_

* * *

_

_despues de haber visto este mundo _

_despues de haber visto ala muerte _

_extrañas sensaciones corrompen el limite_

_cometer tales pecados es simple en verdad_

_no importa si el arrepentimiento te debora en vida_

**_writen by hellalucard_**

* * *

**capitulo 7 tristeza en el alma**

Una extraña historia se relataba dentro de su cabeza como el fantasma de algo que siempre había estado ahí, ignorado…. Olvidado siempre en la espera de salir ala superficieLa imagen de una joven idéntica a ella reflejándose como en un espejo, ella le sonreía calidamente…. esa sonrisa que había visto solo en el rostro de los humanos, escucho aquel suave sonido que brotaba de sus labios una risa llena de inocencia

La observo jugar, bailando alrededor de un árbol que se encontraba en un campo de flores, tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí aunque no lo podía asegurar.

Pronto se percato de la presencia de alguien mas acercándose era un hombre mayor y la joven ceso su encantador baile y corrió a abrasarlo "padre regresaste" dijo y sonreía con gran felicidad el hombre acaricio su cabeza en mostrando cariño ala joven " me alegra que te encuentres bien rivenna" dijo su nombre y este resonó en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos" como te fue en la casería padre?" pregunto emocionada mientras caminaban de regreso a casa " todo salio bien….tal ves la próxima ves nos acompañes" contesto pues sabia lo mucho que a su hija le agradaba la casería " enserio?" lo tomo de la mano con cierto brillo en los ojos " pero antes tenemos que hablar respecto algo" su vos se torno seria y eso asusto un poco ala joven " padre que sucede?"pregunto pero este no respondió dándole la espalda y entrando ala casa donde varios sirvientes esperaban en la entrada su madre también se encontraba ahí reunida con sus hermanos paresia que su padre tenia algo muy importante que anunciar " nosotros hemos arreglado tu matrimonio con un futuro heredero de la familia hellsing " dijo tomando las manos de su hija" como?!... por que yo? "dijo, retrocedió volteando a ver su madre "mi hermana seria la mas indicada para esto" dijo señalando a otra joven "ella es en verdad hermosa padre ellos no me querrán ami por favor piénselo" dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos , pero aunque su padre estaba conmovido por sus lagrimas no cambiaria de opinión.

" silencio rivenna ellos te an elegido a ti" ordeno su padre y esta obedeció mirándolo con tristeza " si padre…" dijo aceptando finalmente auque no lo deseaba " hoy mismo viajaras al castillo de la familia hellsing a conocer a tu prometido" dijo colocando el mosquete con el que ella lo había visto salir de casería tantas veces en sus manos "ellos saben que también eres excelente en la casería y por ello te an elejido"ella tomo el arma algo confundida , preguntandoser porque su habilidad en la casería les era de gran interés ala familia hellsing?

Ahora sus familias estarían unidas debido a su compromiso con aquel joven heredero de aquella respetada familia , no había emoción alguna por parte de la joven que miraba pensativa através de la ventana del carruaje tratando de no imaginar como seria el destino que le esperaba " debemos apresurarnos falta poco para que anochezca" una vos algo nerviosa la saco de sus pensamientos aquella vos provenía del conductor del carruaje que paresia temeroso de la noche, rivenna saco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo " cierto debemos apresurarnos dentro de 2 horas anochecerá" dijo simplemente ,esa era la primera ves que viajaba sola a casa de la familia hellsing aunque bien ella sabia como cuidarse sola su padre siempre mostró preocupación de que ella viajara de noche , aquellas tierras eran algo extrañas para ella y no le ocasionaba ninguna diversión tener que conocer a su futuro esposo de un matrimonio arreglado , amaba demasiado a su padre y no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

Lo que le paresia mas extraño era que hubieran preferido a ella que a su hermana mas hermosa, súbitamente escucho un estruendo que provenía del exterior y derepente la carroza se detuvo bruscamente asiendo que ella cayera de su asiento" que sucede!?" un árbol había caído bloqueando el camino" el camino esta bloqueado!" el conductor respondió viendo a sus alrededores y bajo del carruaje para intentar mover el pesado tronco" maldita sea me dolió" dijo la joven volviendo acomodarse en su lugar se asomo por la ventana del carruaje donde ya era de noche y observo lo que acontecía , rápidamente localizo al torpe conductor que intentaba mover el árbol apresurado para volver ala carroza ,entonce algo mas distrajo su atención un movimiento en las ramas de los árboles seguido de un lamento de ultratumba luego salto al escuchar el horrible grito del conductor que estaba siendo devorado en vida por extrañas creaturas de apariencia humana la joven vio con terror el horrible show ,con sus manos temblorosas busco el arma de su padre y bajo del carruaje a intentar ayudarlo "aléjense!" grito disparando pero era inútil el hombre había muerto ya, continuo disparando pero eran demasiados y decidió huir através del espeso bosque y disparar a cuanto fenómeno se le cruzara en su camino "que es lo que are" pensaba mientras corría através de los árboles , su vestido se había rasgado con las ramas ,la desesperación se apodero de ella cuando su pie quedo atorado entre una ramas y su arma se le había escapado de las manos cayendo lejos de ella , de nuevo escucho los lamentos y supo que ellos estaban cerca , continuo intentando liberarse torpemente pero todo fue inútil después de unos instantes logro ver alas creaturas acercarse a ella " aléjense no se me acerquen!"grito aterrorizada , no había esperanza intento alcanzar su arma y cuando sus dedos estaban a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla una de esas monstruosas creaturas la había atrapado "kyaa!!!!!!" grito con todas sus fuerza esperando sentir que su carne fuera desgarrada , pero la creatura se detuvo casi tan rápido como aquel grito pues una lanza atravesó su cráneo a gran velocidad,alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola y su ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre que montaba a caballo de apariencia majestuosa ojos azules cabello rubio y largo que se mecía con el viento , el fijo su gélida mirada en ella .

" se encuentra usted bien?" pregunto desmontándose del caballo inclinándose hacia ella, ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de si " mi pie esta atorado " dijo algo avergonzada, entonce el la ayudo a liberarse topándose en varias ocasiones con sus ojos en el proceso "cual es tu nombre " pregunto y ella se sorprendio , miro a ambos lados asegurandose de que no hubiera ninguna de esas desagradables creaturas cerca y entonces contesto "rivenna"Entonces el sonrío "no hay porque temer rivenna estoy aquí para protegerla.. mi nombre es Gabriel y vengo de parte de la familia hellsing para asegurarme que usted llegue a salvo" escuchar eso la tranquilizo un poco una ves ya liberada recupero su arma " que creaturas son esas" pregunto seriamente mirando alos ojos del joven "goulds"contesto montando nuevamente a su caballo "goulds?" repitio ella "no hay mucho tiempo para explicarte tenemos que salir de aqui" dijo extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomase ,dudo unos segundo antes tomarla ,Jamás imagino que estaría en sus brazos quedo confundida al encontrarse tan cerca de el ,sintió la sonrisa de aquel joven y esta se sonrojo "que sucede señorita rivenna" sacudió la cabeza levemente "nada..apresurémonos ya "no podía decirle que esa era la primera ves que estaba tan cerca de un hombre lo cual pensó seria el motivo de una cruel burla"no se preocupe llegaremos muy pronto" dijo y comenzó a ir a todo galope Sin saber que Otro hombre observo aquella escena desde las penumbras ,sus ojos rojos resaltaban en la oscuridad ,pronto se escucho la siniestra sonrisa del demonio que desaparesio entre las sombras

llegando al castillo ella aun se encontraba algo agitada "debemos curar tus heridas" dijo aquel hombre mirando hacía sus piernas que estaban descubiertas, ella no recordaba que se le había roto el vestido tampoco noto sus heridas y reacciono con vergüenza intentando cubrirse con la tela desgarrada " no mire!"dijo algo exaltada " tengo que" dijo el hombre con atrevimiento" descuida no mirare nada que no vaya ver cuando seas mi esposa"dijo inclinandose a limpiar las heridas "tu esposa?..." pregunto confundida aun con el sonrojo en su rostro " yo soy gabriel hellsing el hombre con quien te a comprometido tu padre".

**continuara....**

* * *

**este capitulo tiene una segunda parte no se lo pierdan jeje a y gabriel hellsing es identico a integra pero en hombre jajaja porfavor imaginenselo tan bien como yo**

**espero que os siga gustando esta historia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por lo reviews….lamento la tardanza e estado secuestrado sin posibilidades de negociación jeje me alegro a ver tenido 26 espero otros 10 para que continué la historia mas rápido ¡ jaja!.... el final ya esta cerca no se impacienten **

**Bien de echo ya tengo el siguiente capitulo solo esperare a tener 10 review para subirlo así que no creo que pase de 2 semanas para que lo suba**

**En cuanto a pasarles el link de la historia me temo que será imposible ya que solo es el primer capitulo el que es una traducción de otro fanfic en el cual me inspire…y todo fue tomando un curso retorcido en la mente de este autor …**

**Kiss the autor ….**

* * *

_Que clase de bestia sin compasión es el hombre _

_Para hacer ver la verdad como si fuese lo más ridículo…_

**Writen by hellalucard**

* * *

QUIERO DESAPARECER  
CHAPTER 8

Despertó esa mañana algo confundida, como siempre inicio la búsqueda de sus anteojos tocando habitualmente un mueble continuo ala cabecera de la cama, al localizarlos los coloco frente a sus ojos lo mas rápido posible., pero algo era diferente no solo no era su cama si no que el joven rubio que estaba sentado aun lado de ella no le resulto para nada familiar, primero hubo algo de silencio al verlo a los ojos después su boca se enchueco un poco y finalmente vino el grito de terror de la chica.

"_buenos días rivenna_ "hablo aquel hombre tratando de frenar el espantoso grito de su invitada, esta solo se calmo al esconderse detrás de una enorme almohada "buenos días!" respondió casi gritando "_en donde estoy?"_Pregunto aun temblorosa detrás de su improvisada protección , al parecer se había olvidado todo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior pues sufrió un desmayo apenas haber descubierto la identidad del joven que la había salvado.

"_en la mansión hellsing_.. " respondió simplemente observando el extraño comportamiento de la chica.,"_hellsing?_.." repitió intentando indagar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior , entonces lo recordó "_es verdad mi padre me a enviado aquí_ " volvió a ver a ese hombre a los ojos,"usted es.."

"_Gabriel hellsing_" completo "_el futuro heredero de la familia hellsing_"la forma de hablar de ese hombre era tan dominante que la joven no podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante su presencia

"_ahora lo recuerdo….usted es mi prometido…_.." desvió la mirada comenzó a sentirse incomoda

Recordando el instante en que fue rescatada, " que eran esos monstruos que me atacaron?" se atrevió a preguntar "_se les llama ghoulds_…."se aproximo un poco mas a ella eliminando aquel obstáculo interpuesto por ella de forma lenta " _son aquellos hombres cuya sangre fue absorbida por un vampiro y fallaron al convertirse en uno"_ ella se quedo quieta escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios del joven hellsing_" por un vampiro_?..."parecía muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar "_es interesante que no haya perdido la conciencia cuando estaba en ese lugar ante criaturas tan desagradables……incluso vio morir al hombre_

_Que conducía su carruaje" l_o observo algo extrañada al ver su repentino interés sobre ella " .._y..Que le resulta tan interesante_?" cuestiono algo molesta , el hombre sonrió mientras se levantaba de su lugar, sin apartar su mirada fría de ella "_tras haber pasado esa experiencia tan traumática …y usted solo mostró temor al estar frente a su prometido"_.

La mujer se encogió de hombros sin nada que hacer o decir no venia a su mente una sola palabra para mostrar aunque sea un poco de su inteligencia a este hombre y de nuevo se presento esa confusión

(Porque es que debo impresionarle yo no debería estar aquí).

"_me equivoco_?" se acerco nuevamente ,tomando un mechón de los cabellos sueltos de rivenna , sintiendo esa suavidad entre sus dedos "_no entiendo nada de lo que usted me dice_" jiro su cabeza intentando ocultar el rubor que aparecía en su rostro "_disculpe mi insolencia señorita rivenna_" dijo empezando a retirarse "_si no en mucha molestia mi padre desea hablar con usted ahora_" su mirada siguió al joven hellsing asta la puerta donde se detuvo " por cierto tendría la amabilidad de traer esa maravillosa arma que su padre a puesto en sus manos" dijo Gabriel sin volver la mirada a ella quien parecía aun no entender nada aun "_claro…."_contesto aun extrañada.

Uno a uno fueron derribados los blancos que habían servido de prueba ala joven rivenna sacando a relucir sus cualidades en la casería, Abraham van hellsing el padre de Gabriel observaba serio

El espectáculo sin expresión alguna en el rostro haciendo notar la frialdad del hombre

"_excelente rivenna_" el joven de cabello rubio aplaudió, rivenna bajo el mosquete y sonrió satisfecha al ver que no había fallado en ninguno de los blancos sin duda alguna se trataba de algo que le agradaba en extremo.

"_veo que tu padre no exagero al hablar de tu entusiasmo por la casería"_ el hombre mayor hablo ala joven aun con esa inquietante seriedad en el rostro, por otro lado Gabriel tenia en su rostro una rara sonrisa de diversión, nuevamente la joven sentía la necesidad de esconderse tras su arma colocándola aun costado de su hombro_."todo lo que se lo e aprendido de mi padre_" declaro al viejo hombre intentando ocultar su orgullo.

"_igual espero que seas de gran ayuda para la familia hellsing a si como lo fue tu padre" _nuevamente había escuchado algo que le parecía extraño , que clase de relación tenia el con su padre? La joven bajo por unos instantes la mirada algo pensativa mientras Abraham parecía querer alejarse entonces ella le detuvo con su vos " _espere...podría explicarme porque mi padre y usted decidieron que formara parte de su familia de manera tan repentina"_ hablo casi con enojo , el hombre se digno a voltear una ves examinado el rostro de la joven no dijo una sola palabra y desvió la mirada a su hijo este tomo a rivenna por el hombro y asintió a su padre que continuara su retirada " _no debes de preocuparte por supuesto que tendrás una explicación de todo esto solo te pido que seas que seas paciente asta hoy en la noche"_ aun con esto dicho no había logrado convencerla y aun parecía estar tensa ante todo esto "hoy en la noche..?" pregunto con curiosidad en sus ojos " _habrá una fiesta para celebrar nuestro compromiso… lamento la incomodidad que le pueda causar esto a usted pero será solo una formalidad" _instantáneamente el nerviosismo llego a rivenna al ver que nuevamente estaban solos , al parecer al joven hellsing le divertía tenerla en ese estado_" mientras respondan todas mis preguntas no importa si tengo que soportar eso"_ suspiro abrasando su mosquete recordando que este era un deseo de su padre y no tenia opción "_le garantizo que sus dudas serán aclaradas_ " dijo sonriente tomándola por la barbilla la joven abrió bien los ojos paralizada ante aquellos ojos azules después de unos segundos reacciono apartando su rostro "_no haga eso no vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso_ " el joven no borro la sonrisa e hizo una reverencia _"me disculpo ….si gusta puede retirarse a descansar , es notable que se encuentra aun agotada_" sin esperar mas ella se retiro velozmente sin mirar atrás .

Se quedo sola sentada en su habitación en unas horas seria la fiesta intentando imaginar que seria de su vida de ahora en adelante Rivenna sabia que no era una chica bonita pero igual que otras chicas que no poseen belleza se sabe que tienen algún tipo de don ,el de ella era el canto , sin darse cuenta había comenzado a cantar una vieja canción que le había cantado su madre de niña su voz era hermosa como ninguna otra , pero pronto dejo de cantar al escuchar la voz de un hombre detrás de ella "_ tienes una voz hermosa _" Gabriel acababa de entrar con algo en sus manos , se trataba de un vestido color azul muy elegante , cerro la puerta detrás de el y coloco el vestido sobre la cama aun lado de rivenna _" es para hoy en la noche "_ la joven no dijo nada se encontraba algo triste mas de lo que podría explicar " _podrías seguir cantando para mi?"_ el joven pidió amablemente la joven miro a Gabriel a los ojos y negó con su cabeza "_solo puedo cantar cuando estoy sola…y_…" no completo su frase _" y_?" el joven insistió" _cuándo iba de casería con mi padre yo celebraba siempre con una canción ….recuerdo que creía que las balas de mi padre eran mágicas por que el nunca fallo " _sonrió melancólicamente _" lo eran_ " dijo el hombre

"_continua creyéndolo_" se inclino y beso la frente de rivenna sorpresivamente después miro a sus ojos antes de retirarse ella continuo en silencio viendo la puerta cerrarse

Esa noche se celebro una fiesta elegante y la joven pareja fue presentada ante la sociedad tal como fue el deseo de Abraham hellsing .

Todo esto resulto ser abrumador para la joven doncella y escapo cuando pudo al balcón aislado de la fiesta , suspiro recargándose exhausta en el " pero que estoy haciendo……padre" había cerrado los ojos por un segundo cuando comenzó a sentir un frió espantoso alrededor de ella , froto sus manos en sus brazos y soplo viendo el humo de su aliento estaba infernalmente frió ahí …pero como?...dio la vuelta disponiéndose a entrar pero se topo de frente con un hombre vestido elegantemente de negro _" hermosa noche … no cree?_" la mujer miro asía arriba para intentar identificar a aquel hombre pero su rostro no lo había visto antes "_disculpe…_" dijo la mujer intentando retirarse pero aquel hombre no se movió de enfrente miro nuevamente su rostro solo que esta ves se percato del un brillo sobrenatural que había en ellos " _quien es usted_?" pregunto asustada retrocediendo ,pero fue frenada por una de las orillas del balcón mirando abajo preocupada unos instantes y entonces aquel hombre apareció apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro _"prefiero escuchar primero su nombre" _dijo aquel hombre fijando sus ojos carmesí en ella , rivenna comenzó a temblar como nunca lo había echo en su vida presa del pánico

Abrió su boca dispuesta a gritar pero la vos de alguien mas intervino " no _esperaba que viniera conde"_

El hombre de cabello oscuro desvió su interés al joven rubio , rivenna aprovecho esto para correr asta Gabriel y ocultarse detrás de el " _entiendo que no e sido invitado …pero solo e querido felicitar ala feliz pareja"_ hablo con sarcasmo viendo a rivenna esta ves Gabriel parecía haberse molestado al notarlo " _rivenna podrías esperarme adentro hay algo que tengo que hablar con este hombre"_ rivenna había rodeado a Gabriel con sus brazos inconcientemente al darse cuenta lo soltó de inmediato sonrojándose

" _estarás bien?"_ por primera ves se preocupo por su futuro esposo "_claro …por favor espera " _rivenna acepto y entonces dejo a estos dos hombres solos mientras caminaba toco por un momento su pecho

Su corazón latía de manera extraña todavía ……sin duda alguna había conocido por primera ves …el único y verdadero…..terror

CONTINURA…

* * *

**No tenia el interés mas mínimo en convertir a integra en hombre si no en representar a uno de sus ancestros jeje con un poco de su personalidad claro espero que les siga gustando mi historia....**

**Nuevamente perdonen la tardanza …e estado escribiendo mi propia historia de vampiros levanten la mano si les interesa leer algo mas de este pésimo escritor jeje**

**Ya saben si quieren que continué rápido dejen sus reviews **

**KISS THE AUTOR PLEACE!!!**

.


End file.
